


【佳霏】并蒂

by cici_YS



Category: Miss A, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cici_YS/pseuds/cici_YS
Summary: 现背，我流瞎想。
Relationships: 佳霏, 孟佳/王霏霏
Kudos: 6





	【佳霏】并蒂

**Author's Note:**

> 现背，我流瞎想。

01

没有人比孟佳更特殊。王霏霏早在十三年前成为练习生时，就无法抗拒地冒出了这个念头。

人在异乡，语言陌生、人情冷漠，她谈不上多艰难，只是心里孤独的阴影越发庞大，网一般束缚住她的现实与梦境。孟佳是救命稻草，即使她也在异国他乡的寒风中惴惴不安。

孟佳比她小，在韩国这个格外注重辈分的国家，理应入乡随俗地喊她一声欧尼。开始的确如此，后来变得熟稔，也就渐渐把那不重要的两年差距抹去，上齿碰下唇，一句霏霏出口，唇红齿白的漂亮。

不了解孟佳的后辈们时常会被她那双眼睛骇住，平静无波，抬眼看人时露出的眼白活像一记拒人千里的冰刃。她仿佛目空一切，是只懂练习的机器。王霏霏却能看到更多，汗水挂在眉梢将落未落，鼻尖痣在亲密距离中显得俏皮妍丽，以及她靠在她身上撒娇叫欧尼的乖顺。

冰刃刺穿画布，画中人鲜艳温热，五指与她紧扣。她们在风雪中穿行，互为热源。

02

如果要选择一个词来形容她和王霏霏的关系，孟佳觉得“亲密无间”很贴切。亲密得没有缝隙，没有距离，好像呱呱坠地的第一眼就看到对方，空中无数隐形丝线将彼此捆绑，几乎活成一个人。

所以孟佳不喜欢秘密。秘密会趁虚而入，一点点把相亲的肌肤割裂，就此形成隔阂，然后重归陌路。孟佳无法忍受这些，一个字都不行。

可自从出道后，这一切都在发生，她每每想到王霏霏，都会被陡然升起的无力感吞没。像要保留世间迷人香气的香水制造者，用尽种种手段，还是无计可施。王霏霏是海风的味道，而孟佳被重山围困，山海在并称时的无间，到头来竟相隔万里。

孟佳不知道该不该和王霏霏谈一谈，然而前提是她要能抓住她。接连数天，除非必要的工作行程，王霏霏就像人间蒸发一样，偶尔的回复信息、接通电话，都能叫孟佳恨不得把四面八方的神仙求出来拜拜。

王霏霏有事瞒着她，孟佳再清楚不过。这事势必猛烈而痛苦，否则能忍如王霏霏，不会需要采取走为上策这样的狼狈方案。太幼稚，太无用，太反常。

孟佳冷静地罗列出条条线索，试图从中拼凑出真相的痕迹，好让自己安心。但很快她发现这根本就是徒劳，远离王霏霏让她六神无主。她的欧尼是精神支柱，是唯一的镇定剂。

03

当人到了一定年龄，生日就显得不再重要。最忙的时候，王霏霏甚至不记得她的生日，所幸孟佳在身边。中韩相隔一个时区，十二点后，粉丝们在网络上狂欢，王霏霏置于漩涡中心，祝福劈头盖脸砸下来，碎成一地虚无。

孟佳誓要掐着北京时间，在热情如潮水褪去的深夜，用乡音说生日快乐。她喜欢贴在她耳边，如同织出美梦，让王霏霏的乡愁被愉悦代替哪怕只有一秒。

首尔变成海南，孟佳送给她故乡。

王霏霏自己也说不清是从二十几开始，她总会在生日前夕默默激动很久，为了孟佳一句“生日快乐”而心跳加速，比拿到初一位前的等待还要紧张。那不是对生日的喜悦，是在感激有一个与她无血缘关系的人，似乎比全世界都在意她的生日。

是孟佳亲自打破了这个传统，她擅自修改了祝福，加了一句“谢谢你”，又加了一句“我爱你”。她们不是没有在公开场合说过这些，可韩语的杀伤力远不及此。外语是能把真心假意搅乱的魔术手，母语则承载了莫大的分量，能在顷刻间点燃同源同根的血，将中国人的内敛都压倒在爱意之下。

孟佳在为她的出生而表达谢意，仿佛她生来就是为了遇见她。最暧昧的话语被俏皮地揭过，眼前人眉眼弯弯，是家养的粘人猫咪。王霏霏突然害怕她所感受到的，就像猫咪用尾巴扫过主人脚踝一样稀松平常。

她更害怕在听见“我爱你”时，忍不住想要亲吻孟佳的自己。

04

面前的粉丝红着脸道歉，她有些手足无措，只能不断用“JIA, FEI太像了”来解释方才错认的失礼。

孟佳看着眼前的专辑有些失神，她和王霏霏站在一起，那么不像，又那么相似。再看下去，也许她自己也分不清谁是谁。都怪造型设计，孟佳默默决定要和cody反映一下。

“我们很像吗？”王霏霏的声音响起，她拿走孟佳对着发呆的专辑，冲粉丝笑笑，“真是谢谢，这是夸奖呢。”

孟佳呆愣地看着王霏霏，不明白她何出此言，连后续塞过来的专辑都浑浑噩噩签完，期间被王霏霏用手肘碰了好几次也没缓过神来。

签售会进入尾声，孟佳坐立不安到了极点，她想要把一切问个一清二楚，可既怕王霏霏此时不肯回应，又怕散场后了无踪影。只好悄悄打量王霏霏的神情，试图通过毫无破绽的表情管理解读出对方真实心情。

忽然，她听见王霏霏轻叹一声。精致的偶像面具裂开一条细纹，孟佳抓住了真实的王霏霏，她知道这是她的纵容，也从中听出了妥协与投降缴械。她们又将恢复过去的亲密无间。

“之所以说是夸奖。”王霏霏用中文轻声道。她像是下定决心了，不仅凿开外壳，还要露出心脏，把孟佳放出去，把孟佳迎进来，“因为那对于我来说，就是表彰我们这么多年的感情，表彰我很爱你这件事。”

孟佳从未在王霏霏眼中见过那样的神情。她不再负隅顽抗，自认是傻子、失败者，是不会游泳，却步步走向深海的溺水之徒。

05

对于很多人来说，友谊、爱情需要维系，否则便岌岌可危。王霏霏则不然，她深知当孟佳在她告白的那晚，带着浅浅酒香挤进她的被窝，软绵地叫了一整夜“欧尼我爱你”后，能把她们分开的事物就不存在了。即使死亡，也带不走彼此心里最鲜活的爱人。

王霏霏远比从前更爱孟佳。这个人本不属于她，如今长在她身体里，生根发芽，是最让她怜惜的花骨朵，没有人可以折下花枝辱没她。

正因如此，王霏霏觉得自己越发贪心。她不够强大，没有足够的能力守护她，或者她们所爱的。于是恨不得把所有养分攥在手中，希望不要再发生难以掌控的事情，无论孟佳合约到期的离开，还是国内没有舞台的虚无。她要让花骨朵绽开，片片花瓣如铁冷硬，独一无二，刀枪不入。

好可笑。当王霏霏被淘汰的孟佳抱住，眼泪比心碎更早出没，她满心满脑都是自责与愤怒。她讨厌自己的无能，讨厌奇怪的投票准则，讨厌所有阻挡在舞台前的荆棘。

王霏霏自认不是个情绪外漏的人，但她此时除了哭泣大叫，什么都做不了。她的佳，和她在一起十三年的姐妹，她的爱人，倔强地咬紧牙关不肯示弱。她也只好用这种方式把爱表达到极致，让所有人都看见王霏霏因为孟佳失态，看见王霏霏多爱孟佳。别人的喜爱算什么，抵不过她把孟佳的伤痕烙印都拓印一份安在自己身上。

06

舞台好大，全场都沸腾，屏幕外的万众期待也可以想见。孟佳被灯光晃到眼睛，像她十八岁那年遭到老师训斥，被王霏霏在黑暗的练习室找到，刺眼却安心，因为她将得到一个拥抱。

王霏霏在一旁拍了拍她的腰，一如多年前她们并肩站在大大小小的体育馆和演播厅。她们被赋予上承二代盛世、下启三代辉煌的美名，奖杯一一安放在孟佳记忆深处的藏宝图中。她一点都不怕从头开始，王霏霏在，她就不是一无所有。

成功复活的那天，王霏霏抱着她直到睡着，双手扣得很紧，不安一览无遗。从来都不止孟佳一个对孤独无所适从，她们分明只有在一起才完整。

“你要好好爱我。”表演前，王霏霏抱住孟佳，她的声音在发抖。

“那欧尼也好好爱我。”孟佳抬起冰冷的手臂，从王霏霏身上汲取温度。她听见王霏霏应了一声，气息平稳。待她松手时，浑身都暖和起来，仿佛裹着羊毛毯倚在壁炉旁美美睡了一觉。

孟佳私下与王霏霏讨论了很多次，关于出道，关于节目过后的一切。她把王霏霏置于最高处，甚至高于自己，说一定要永远注视她，永远记得抱稳她，信誓旦旦。这样的情绪保持到了宣布出道名单，她以为自己受伤就已经足够，于是怀揣最天真无防备的希冀，牵住王霏霏的手，像十三年前的自己一般无畏，视爱人为盔甲。

07

她会不会害怕？王霏霏望着走得近乎跌跌撞撞的孟佳，把眼泪锁在眼眶里。

怎么办？舍不得她。王霏霏听见第二名公布，不是自己，意料之中。可谁说她心里没有最后一点侥幸呢？孟佳站在台子上张望自己，她在等她走到她身边。

一切尘埃落定时，王霏霏松了口气。她不敢说不为自己可惜，但此时的情绪，远不如亲手把孟佳送走痛苦。总是拉着她的手撒娇的小姑娘，永远是妹妹的孟佳，站在了闪亮的舞台上。王霏霏很满意。

她这样自欺欺人着，不敢去看孟佳的神情。早已预料与亲眼所见总归是不同的，她的眼泪能把她的伪装全部瓦解，蛮不讲理，散尽招架之力。

王霏霏微笑着鼓掌祝福。掌声谨献给一个人，祝福也谨献给这个人。

08

孟佳哭着转发王霏霏的微博时，王霏霏就坐在她身边，轻轻擦去她怎么也落不完的眼泪。

“欧尼。”放下手机的孟佳抬眼看她，厌世眼里装满了因爱而痛生出的眼泪，一滴一滴都是情。

孟佳总是在受委屈时喊她欧尼，鼻头红红的，眼尾红红的，嘴角下垮，像个小朋友。王霏霏摸摸她的发，捧着脸颊亲了又亲，把“欧尼在这里”说得柔情百转，像唱一支摇篮曲。

王霏霏任孟佳靠在自己怀里，划开手机查看她的回复。

“我的爱人”。

孟佳很喜欢给她下定义，精神支柱、灵魂伴侣、我的霏霏，千奇百怪，五花八门。可这样把“爱人”说得掷地有声，真叫她始料未及。

这一刻，王霏霏甚至觉得每个人都能通过孟佳的称呼，感受到她飞快的心跳。她们的爱，前所未有的光明正大。这是孟佳的不甘，也是她不顾一切的承诺。

就像王霏霏从没想过孟佳会出现在她的生命里，但她大方地安营扎寨，称之为命中注定。

FIN.


End file.
